Battle City Stories
by RoyalShowstopperXIII
Summary: Relive the Battle City Championship through the eyes of Erika Parks and Alister Gates, my two OC's. OC X OC
1. The Beginning Of A Tag Team Duo!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh, the Mavericks from the Megaman X series, characters, or cards used in this fanfiction. The only thing I own are the OC's: Alister and Erika and that's it. Just kick back and enjoy the fanfic.

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A Tag Team Duo!

*Domino City*

It was a couple of weeks after the Duelist Kingdom tournament which Yugi Moto defeated Maxamillion Pegasus and Alister Gates along side his girlfriend, Erika Parks were looking around in a card shop searching for new cards to strengthen their decks. Alister was around 5'8 with jet black hair with dark red highlights ,wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Livin' Viva La Vida Everyday!" on the back, tan cargo shorts, and black and red shoes. While Erika was a little bit shorter than Alister with honey blonde hair, wearing a black tank top under a short-sleeve blue jean jacket, white jeans, and black and blue sneakers.

"I can't believe we got eliminated by those eliminators!" Erika complained. "We were so close to getting in the castle but then we get our butts handed to us by some pretty strong duelists!"

"Calm down, Pegasus probably had some reason to hire those duelists." Alister said trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it was get rid of the duelists who suck!" Erika fired back.

"That maybe be true but it's now in the past." Alister replied.

Erika sighed and gave in her complaining. Alister and Erika went through the booster packs and got what they came for and went home to their apartment. Their apartment room was pretty small but it got them through their years together, It had two rooms, one bathroom, a decent sized TV, and a computer set up for looking up local tournaments and contests going on.

"Well here we are, home sweet home." Alister kicking off his shoes and relaxing on the couch. "Yup, home sweet home." Erika added. "Oh and by the way, I got you a little something." Alister said getting up and digging through their closet and pulling out a small box. "Is that what I think it is, Al? Erika trying to hold back a smile but couldn't hide it. "Yup, happy birthday Erika!" "Aw, Alister, you remembered!" Erika gushed as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Of course, you kept reminding me at work. Pegasus thought I was just going nuts." Alister was a intern in the card development sector of Industrial Illusions, he was responsible for making brand new cards and running the new cards through Pegasus himself for approval and he was working on a brand new set of cards for him and Erika. "Well, you have a habit of forgetting stuff! So I had to remind you." Erika said. "All right, you got me there. So anyway open the box, I think you'll enjoy it." Alister grinned as Erika tore the wrapping on the box and opened it to reveal a booster pack with some machines that looked like animals on the front. "These are.... my Mavericks. But how?" Erika asked. "Well, let's just say that day you forgot your sketchpad I got an idea." Alister smiled innocently. "You mean you stole my sketchpad?" Erika said. "And I thought I forgot it at home!" "Well I was trying to tell you that I was gonna borrow your pad for the day but you had already left." Alister replied.

Erika forgot what she was getting mad about after what Alister just said and focused back at the new booster pack, "How did you get Pegasus to approve my drawings?" Erika asked. "Well, I told him about some brand new machines that I was working on and he told me..."

(Flashback)

"Why these Mavericks sound interesting, Alister!" Pegasus said.

"Thank you, Mr. Pegasus. These are my girlfriend's drawings along with the drawings I showed you last week are totally new." Alister grinned.

"I want these along with your drawings to be created as new cards!"

"Really? I appreciate it ."

"Don't be so modest, Alister. I want you and Erika to test these new cards out in your next tournament."

(End Flashback)

"Wow, let's test these out Alister!" Erika said excitied.

"Slow down, Erika there's no way we can take our decks out to Kaiba land and to the dueling arenas." Alister replied bumming Erika's joy

"But," As Erika was to finish two letters dropped to the floor from their mail slot. ",,,what's this?"

Alister went to see who the letters where and he was shocked. "Dang,,,"

"Who's it from Alister?" Erika grabbed the letters from the his hand and they were from Kaiba Corp.

"Why would Seto Kaiba send us letters?" Erika wondered.

"I don't but let's read them." Alister sat down and open one of the letters

"Dear Mr. Gates,

You have been chosen to participate in a competition where only the elite are picked and only the strongest survive. Your combined rankings and dueling status have decided that you are one of the best. Inside this letter is a pass for a Duel Disk that you are free to customize but be warned, should you choose to enter your dueling skills will be put to the test. Come to Domino Park tomorrow night to recive further instructions on the tournament.

Sincerely,

Seto Kaiba

President Of Kaiba Corp."

"Looks like our chance to use our new cards has arrived my dear Erika." Alister grinned.

"Yeah! And the letter I got says the same thing" Erika replied.

"We better get our decks ready then for the big reveal."

**The next night**

As Alister and Erika walked to Domino Park they saw tons of famliar faces but the one that stood out was a girl with very long blonde hair, a sleeveless light purple vest, white tank top and wore long white fingerless gloves.

"Hey, Alister, Erika!" The girl called them.

"Mai! Long time no see." Erika replied.

"I see you two lovebirds are still together?" Mai asked.

"Of course, in dueling and in love." Alister grinned.

"Well, I can see that. Anyway I'm expecting a certain duelist coming and he should be coming here any moment."

"Really? Who?" Erika asked.

"Here he comes now" Mai pointed out. The person Mai was talking had long crooked blond hair and purple hair in the back, wearing their school uniform, and what looked like a upside pyramid around his neck. Walking right next to him was a girl wearing a yellow tank top under a pink jacket, pink short skirt, black stocking, and red heels.

"Hey Yugi! There you are!" Mai called the two.

"It's Mai Valentine" The boy said.

"Oh joy" The girl added

"I know you guys missed me!" Mai said to the two.

"It's a shame that we don't hang out together." she sarcastically said.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? " Mai put her arm around the girl's head.

:You're look snazzy Tea. Is this a date?" Mai asked Tea as if she was teasing her.

Alister and Erika sweatdropped at the conversation going on between Mai and Tea.

"We're just friends, Mai." Tea replied sheepishly

"I assume you're here for the tournament as well?" Yugi asked.

"But of course, I presume you got an invitation as well?" Mai replied.

"Yes, I did. But it didn't say who it was from." Yugi said.

"Well, I think some of my friends know." Mai motioned over Alister and Erika.

"Yugi, Tea. Meet Alister Gates and Erika Parks. These two were in the Duelist Kingdom tournament as well." Mai introduced the couple.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tea." Erika said shaking Tea's hand.

"Wow, Yugi Moto in the flesh. It's an honor to meet you." Alister shaking Yugi's hand.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet a fellow duelist." Yugi replied.

"So you and Alister been friends for a while?" Tea asked.

"You can say that, anyway are you here for the tournament Tea?" Erika asked.

"No, Yugi's the one dueling here. I'm just the pep squad." Tea replied.

"So Alister do you know who's doing the tournament?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact me and Erika got some letters in the mail from the person we least expected."

"Yeah, It was from Seto Kaiba."

Yugi gasped at the mention of Kaiba's name.

"So that must be why Ishizu told me to enter" Yugi muttered to himself. "If the events of the past are to happen again, then I must face Kaiba in this tournament!

"What on earth are you mumbling about?" Mai asked

"Beats me, but why Kaiba would send us a letter for a tournament is beyond me." Erika stated

"Hey guys, have you noticed it's starting to look like Duelist Kingdom?" Alister commented looking at the small crowd of duelists.

"You're right Alister, this is beginning to look like Duelist Kingdom all over again." Yugi added.

"You guys can say that again, there are certainly a lot of familar faces here. And most I'm not too pleased to see again." Mai said.

Tea looked at what Mai, Yugi and Alister were looking at and groaned at the sight of two boys. One boy was wearing a green jacket and red beanie cap hiding with several strands of purple hair in front of him, brown pants, and white and black sneakers. The other boy was weird looking with a turquise beetle-style haircut, a closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front, black shorts and black shoes.

"You're right, there's Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood."

"Man, Rex kept trying to hit on me when we dueled." Erika said.

"Yeah, good thing he got his bony butt kicked off before I had a chance to duel him." Alister added.

"And over there's Espa Roba." Mai pointed out to a boy who had almost had green hair in a similar haircut to Kaiba's, a pink long sleeve shirt with black zig zags across the top, tan pants, and white shoes. He was surrounded by two boys who looked just like him.

"They say he uses psychic powers to duel." Mai added.

And right next to the group was a guy eating cooked fish on a stick, he had spiky black hair wrapped around a blue headband with waves on it, a blue muscleshirt, dark blue shorts, and no shoes on.

"And Mako's here too!" Tea pointed out.

"If Alister said was correct, then this new tournament's gonna have one new wrinkle." Yugi stated.

And as if right on cue, all of the giant display screens changed to show Kaiba's face.

"And there he is now." Tea said.

"Greeting Duelists, welcome to the town of Domino." Kaiba announced

"But more importantly, welcome to my tournament."

"I don't know which is more bigger, his ego or his melon on the big screen" Mai joked. Alister and Erika snickered at Mai's comment on Kaiba.

"Let's hear what Kaiba has to say." Yugi said.

"I see you have each received your invite to Kaiba Corp. exclusive Duel Monsters tournament and you had enough brains to show up here tonight," Kaiba continued with his speech.

Everywhere across Domino City, duelists and other people were listening on what Kaiba had to say. Some of the guys and girls cheered on Kaiba as they now knew that they were among the best.

"Being that you are all elite duelists, I added special rules to this tournament for experts." Kaiba looked down and the camera cuts to an attachment on Kaiba's arm. "For example, you will duel with these new and improved duel disks."

"Check that out!"

"Man, that Kaiba Corp. has the coolest products."

"And another new rule is that before each duel, both players must ante up their rarest card. And the winner gets the loser's card." Kaiba announced.

"And risk losing my Dark Magician? Never!" Yugi stated.

"That means one duel can ruin my deck." Mai added.

"Then I can't afford to lose Eatos or any of my new cards."

"I can't risk losing my Mavericks this early!"

"My competition will make Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom tournament look a joke." As Kaiba finished the guys cheered for Kaiba and put down the Duelist Kingdom tournament. After that the winds started to pick up and everyone heard a helicopter. Then everyone turned around to see a chopper and a guy with brown hair, a long white jacket with shoulder pads and a studded collar, a long black shirt, multiple belts around his arms and shins, and black shoes carrying two duel disks along with him wearing one.

"Kaiba!" Yugi said looking directly at Kaiba.

"Yugi, I knew you would come. Now we'll see who is the number one duelist truely is." Kaiba thought as he stared right back at Yugi. The chopper landed and Kaiba got off.

"To show off how these duel disks will work and how the new rules will operate. I will choose four random duelists to compete in a tag duel!" Kaiba announced.

Everyone begged to pick them in to test out the duel disks.

"Picking Yugi would be predictable and I can't risk showing Obelisk the Torementor just yet." Kaiba thought as he looked into the crowd and noticed Alister and Erika.

"I've made my decision! The first two duelists will be... her!" Kaiba said as he pointed out Erika.

"Congrats, Erika. Go knock em' dead and hope they're easy." Mai said cheerfully.

"Will do." Erika said as they walked towards Kaiba and picked up their duel disks and headed to the streets awaiting their opponents.

"And her opponents is....Rex Raptor!" Kaiba added as the dino duelist ran towards Kaiba picked up his disks and stood opposite to Erika.

"Get ready for a Jurassic beating!" Rex taunted. "I still haven't forgot the loss you gave me back at Duelist Kingdom!"

"Oh get over it! You're just mad that a girl beat you!" Erika commented.

"Yeah, and be glad I didn't smack your fossilized butt across the island!" Alister added.

"If you two are done arguing, there's people waiting for a duel!" Kaiba interrupted. "Now, along with the letter you recieved an online code for the offical rulebook. Hope you guys studied up cause it's time to duel!"

The crowd of duelists cheered as the two competitors activated their duel disks and the holographic projectors along with them.

"Now since this is a normal duel, the duel will start at 4000 points, and since this is only a preview no one loses their rarest card tonight. But don't expect the same treatment come the day of the tournament. Is that understood?" Kaiba instructed the competitors and each one nodded. "Then let the duel begin!" Kaiba finished as each duelists drew their cards.

"Duel!"

Erika: 4000

Rex: 4000

"Ladies first." Erika said as she drew her sixth card. "I'll kick things off with my field spell, Clockwork Battlefield!" The streets of Domino City were transformed into a battlefield and a clock tower stood in the background under a full moon.

"And also, I summon Ground Attacker Bugroth in Attack mode!" A green ship with two large white rockets on the side and two robotic hands appeared. (4/1500/1000)

"Thanks to my Clockwork Battlefield my Attacker gains 300 more ATK points!" (4/1500-1800/1000) and then I'll put these two cards face down and end my turn." Two facedown cards appeared in front of her.

"Now, it's my turn" Rex drew. "And I think I'll summon my Gilasaurus in Attack mode!" A brown dinosaur appeared with it's claws out but as the dino appeared it turned into a machine and it's eyes glowed red. (3/1400-1000/400)

"What happened to my Gilasaurus?" Rex panicked.

Erika chuckled a bit and started to explain. "That's another effect of my Clockwork Battlefield. Every monster my opponent summons is automatically turned into a machine and loses 400 ATK points on the spot!"

"Erika's starting off on a good foot" Mai noted.

"Yes, It seems that she certainly knows what she's up against." Yugi added.

Rex growled a bit at his new robo-dino. "I'll put one card face down and end my turn." A facedown card was set.

"Now it starts again." Erika drew. "I think I'll have my Bugroth attack your monster, so go my Attacker!" Erika commanded as her machine took off and blew right past it and destroyed it.

Erika: 4000

Rex: 3200

"But that's not all that's happening this turn! Next I activate my Royal Scrapyard magic card!" A spell card showing a junkyard behind a huge factory producing machines going off into battle. "Now for each machine sent to the graveyard, I get a scrap counter for future use." (RS:1) "And I'll end my turn with another card facedown." Another facedown was set.

"That means that each time Erika destroys Rex's dinosaurs she'll get a counter, but why does she need them?" Yugi wondered.

"So far, so good. It seems that this Erika is holding her own against Rex, but this duel just started." Kaiba thought.

"Fine!" Rex drew and laughed a bit. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Kaitoptera and my other Gilasaurus to summon my Horned Saurus!" His other Gilasaurus along with a brown flying dinosaur jumped into a portal and came out a black flying dinosaur (6/2000-1600/1000). "Now according the rules, he can't attack the turn he was fused but with this..." He held a card and put in the slot. "I play Quick Attack!" A card showing a Vorse Raider attacking. "Now he can attack you directly!"

"Directly?" Erika gasped. "But I still have my monster on the field!"

"True, but once summoned I can attack you directly! So go my Horned Saurus and attack her life points directly!" The dinosaur turned machine flew up passed her ship and let out a loud screech which Erika stepped back a couple feet.

Erika: 2400

Rex: 3200

"Erika! Are you okay?" Alister asked.

Erika slowly got up and nodded her head. "You're gonna pay for that, Rex."

"Sticks and bones Erika. I'll end my turn with a face down" Another card was set.

"Okay, my move." Erika drew. "I'll summon my Valkyrie Dritte in defense mode!" A valkyrie with red hair wielding a sword and shield on top of a horse arrived with her shield ready to defend. (4/1000/1600) "That ends my turn."

"And starts mine!" Rex drew and got a huge grin. "Time to put you away Erika!" Rex said. "First, I'll summon my Balloon Lizard in Attack Mode!" A small lizard with a body inflated like a balloon appeared (4/500/1900). "And next, I'll play Ultra Evolution Pill!" A spell card showing a pill and a reptile growing into a dinosaur. "For this, I'll sacrifice my Balloon Lizard to summon the king of dinosaurs! Ladies and Gentlemen, say hello to Black Tyranno!" As the lizard disappeared a huge black took it's place and let out a huge roar. (7/2600-2200/1800) "But before I attack, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Clockwork Battlefield!" A tornado arrived and destroyed the field spell returning the streets back to normal.

"This is bad, without her Battlefield card out, Rex might as well put her away right now." Mai stated.

"Yes, but I wouldn't count her out just yet. She might make a comeback here." Yugi added.

"Now Black Tyranno attack her Bugroth!" Rex commanded as his stomped the less powerful Attacker (4/1800-1500/1000) (7/2200-2600/1800)

Erika: 1200

Rex: 3200

"Come on Erika, I know you can do it!" Alister cheering on his girlfriend.

"Face it, she's staring down the most powerful Dinosaur in the game! It's hopeless." Rex said. "I'll end the torture here. Make your move if you can!" Rex let out a cocky laugh.

Erika drew and was shocked to see a spell card with a angel and a sword. "This is Celestial Sword-Eatos!" Erika thought. "This is Alister's favorite combo. He must thought I might need it." She saw Alister's nod and smile and winked back at him. "Okay, prepare yourself for a brand new monster! I summon Maverick Storm Owl!" A tornado appearead out of nowhere and riding was a robotic bird with a red colored head and wings, green torso, purple legs, and sharp yellow claws, and a cannon for it's right arm. "Lt. Storm Owl of the Maverick Order ready for the battle!" the Storm Owl said turning to her and doing a salute with it's cannon arm and Erika replied only with a salute back.

The crowd was in awe as they saw the new machine monster.

"I've never seen a machine like that before." Mai said

"Me neither, this must be a new breed of machine that Pegasus developed." Yugi added.

"You're right, these cards are of my design and was a birthday present for Erika." Alister explained.

"But how? How did you do this?" Tea asked.

"I work as an intern for Industrial Illusions and Pegasus loved the idea and put them through." Alister added to his explanation

"Well let's see them in action then." Mai said.

"Now for his effect, when he's summoned I can send one monster on my opponent's side of the field back to your hand!" Erika said.

"What? But that's means I'll be defenseless!" Rex gasped.

"Exactly! But I'm not done with you just yet ! Storm Owl, send his Black Tyranno to his hand! Erika commanded and the Owl sent out three cyclones that blew his off the field and back to his hand.

"Next I'll activate my Heavy Storm card to make sure that you don't stop me!" Another huge cyclone destroyed all the facedowns and Erika's Royal Scrapyard card.

"Now for my Scrapyard's effect! For each counter I collected while Royal Scrapyard was on the field, I draw that many cards. So now I draw two cards!" Erika complied with the card's effect and drew two cards.

"Now I'll play Celestial Sword-Eatos!" The nighttime skies lit up with lightning and thunder as a lightning bolt hit the field and left a diamond sword stuck in the ground.

Rex laughed at this. "This is your comeback move, a sword?"

"I'm not done just yet Rex, Now I can summon a monster of unparalled power." Erika replied. "But first I play Premature Burial to bring my Ground Attacker." A spell showing a creature coming out of the grave with a circle in the ground as her machine came out of the graveyard. "It may have costed me 800 points but it's worth once I summon this card!" She held up a card. "Alister, this is for you. For helping me becoming what I am today." Erika thought.

"Now I summon Guardian Eatos!" A eagle spirit appeared and flew up into the night time skies as thunder and lightning filled the skies once again and the spirit transformed into a beautiful, blonde woman who wore Native American style clothing from her brown skin shirt to her ankle length skirt. She also had an eagle headdress and two white large white wings behind her. (8/2500/2000)

"Wow, and that's a monster!" Mai commented

"Yeah, but I don't know how it's going to beat Rex with him having 3200 points." Tea said.

"First, I equip Eatos with her sword to boost her power by 300." Eatos grabbed the sword with one hand and slashed the air once. (8/2500-2700/2000)

"Even with that power boost she's still not strong enough to take me down." Rex said.

"And then I'll play my final card, Card Destruction!" A spell card showing a demon hand throwing cards was played.

"This discards our hands and we draw the same number of cards we just threw." They complied with the effects but after Rex drew his cards his graveyard started to glow.

"What's going on with my Duel Disk?" Rex wondered.

"That's the activation of Eatos's sword. Now she'll gain the ATK points of each monster sent to the graveyard this turn!"

"What? That's crazy!" Rex declared.

"But the downside is that the sword is destroyed at the end of the turn but looking at your side, it's not gonna matter. Now let's see who went to the grave!"

Images of Black Tyranno, Abyss Flower and Crawling Dragon # 2 were seen.

"Man, it sucks to be you Rex. 2600 + 1500 + 750= a 4850 power boost for Eatos!"

Rex's eyes widen as he saw the monsters go into the sword and channeling their power into Eatos (8/2800-7650/2000).

"This is impossible! She's even more stronger than my Obelisk the Torementor!" Kaiba thought.

"Talk about having beauty and strength" Mai commented seeing Eatos.

"Oh yeah, this is insane!" Tea added.

"Now Eatos, end this with Celestial Slash!" Erika commanded as Eatos let out a huge power wave and even though Rex blocked he was sent back a couple feet into the crowd.

Erika: 1200 Winner

Rex: 0

The crowd cheered and Alister made his way through the crowd and hugged Erika.

"Way to go Erika!" Alister complimenting her.

"And I have you to thank, you and Eatos." Erika replied and kissed Alister.

"That was just a taste of things to come!" Kaiba interrupted. "Don't forget to register because one week from today, my Battle City tournament will begin." Kaiba announced and left in his chopper.

"Congrats, you two. I gotta say those cards of yours really came through Alister." Mai said.

"No sweat, but it's not the card that makes it powerful. It's the duelist and how they use it. Right Yugi?" Alister replied and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't know about you guys I'm heading home getting ready for the tournament. See ya later guys." Mai said before he left.

"I think me and Yugi should head home too, catch you guys later at school." Tea said and Yugi and her left.

"Come on, I think we should head home too." Alister said.

"All right, let's go home." Erika replied as they went home hand in hand.

**Somewhere, Unknown**

"Master, the last Egyptian God Card has been located"

"Excellent, send out Rare Hunters to the town of Domino and bring me Obelisk" The mysterious man under a purple cloak said.

"Yes, master." The minion replied and left.

"Soon, I'll have the power of the Pharaoh in my hands." the man thought.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, looks like trouble starting to brew up.

Please Review, this is my first Yugioh Fanfic so please go easy on me. 


	2. Guardian Vs Red Eyes

Disclaimer- I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, the Mavericks from the Megaman X series, any songs used in this fanfic throughout the series, the Kingdom Hearts series, the only characters I own are Alister and Erika. Now with that out of the way, let's get started!

**The Next Week**

At the card shop, the owner was taking a phone call.

"Yes, of course. I'll be on the lookout, my master." The owner said.

"Very well, remember you are to let us hack into Kaiba. Corp's mainframe to see what cards are of value to us." the voice on the phone said.

"Yes, I understand."

"Very well, don't let me down."

"Of course not my master." The owner hung up.

A couple minutes later Alister and Erika walked in to register for the tournament.

"Ah! My favorite customers, how may I help you today?" The shop owner asked them.

"We're here to sign up for the tournament." the couple said.

"I figured, let me have your names."

"Okay then, I'm Alister Gates."

"All right..." The owner typed his name in and what showed up was a picture of him, Guardian Eatos, and 4 stars. "Very good, 4 stars. You're in."

"Sweet!" Alister grinned as he grabbed and showed his voucher for the free Duel Disk.

"Very well, now your name miss?"

"I'm Erika Parks."

"Okay, Erika Parks...." Erika's picture came up along side a picture of a dragon like machine but it was standing on two feet, It was wearing red and white body armor, blue gloves with red knuckles, and it was standing in a street fighter stance. "Here you are, Erika Parks, also four stars. Welcome to the tournament." The owner said as he handed her duel disk.

"Sorry, but I still have mine from last week." Erika replied showing him the duel disk.

"All right, is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked.

"No, we're good." Alister replied.

"Yeah, we've got all that we need for the tournament."

"Okay, have a nice day."

As Alister and Erika were about to leave, Yugi came in with Tea and two guys. The first guy had crazy looking dirty blonde hair, a long green open jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and blue shoes. The second guy also had crazy looking brown hair but it wasn't as crazy as the first guy's was. He also had on a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white button up shirt underneath and black jeans.

"Alister, Erika!" Tea called out.

"Hey guys, how's it goin?" Alister asked.

"It's going good. You guys are signing up too?" Yugi replied.

"Yup, we're all set for the tournament."

"Nice, oh these are my friends. Alister, Erika meet Joey and Tristan." Yugi introducing his friends.

"Cool, it's a pleasure to meet you guys." Erika said.

"Yeah, same here. Didn't I see you two in Duelist Kingdom?" Joey asked.

"Yup, we finished in about 5th and 6th place." Alister replied.

"Well you're looking at the runner up in Duelist Kingdom!"

"Cool, how about after you guys sign up, me and you duel?" Alister asked.

"Uh...sure no problem." Joey replied.

"All right, well we'll let you guys sign up. Me and Erika will just look around."

"Okay." The gang walked up to the counter and the owner.

"Hello, may I be of some assistance?" The owner asked.

"Yeah, we're here to sign up for the Battle City tournament and pick up our duel disks." Yugi replied.

"Well then my young friends, you have entered in the correct place."

"You are fortunate for I have three duel disks left. But first I have to make sure you are qualified to register."

"Okay, I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi Moto...." A picture showed up a older looking Yugi and next to him was a pale looking magician wearing all purple, and wielding a purple staff.

"Not bad, you have five stars, the highest ranking there is." the owner said.

"Where does this information come from?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba Corp. performed extensive research on duelists from around the world and complied all their research in a database. This shows your skill level and the rarest card you have played in a duel. To ensure the best duelists enter Mr. Kaiba has gone to great lengths to learn everything about your decks."

The guys gasped at this now knowing why Kaiba only asked for the best duelists.

"Everything? But that gives Kaiba an unfair advantage." Yugi said.

"That's not cool." Tea added.

"And as promised, here's your Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk system." the owner handed Yugi his duel disk.

"Awesome! Thank you." Yugi said.

Joey stepped up next to the counter.

"I wanna register for the tournament too, Joey Wheeler's the name."

"Let's see Joey Wheeler... his profile came next to a black dragon that almost looked similar to Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I'm sorry but you only have one star. Your ranking is far too low to enter." The owner said.

"That can't be! Kaiba fixed those results!" Joey declared

"I came in second place at Duelist Kingdom!" Joey went on as Tristan tried to calm him down.

"Calm down!" Tristan said but Joey kept struggling to get free.

"Don't have a frickin' cow!" Tristan added.

"It is weird that he doesn't qualify" Tea wondered.

Alister and Erika sweatdropped at the situation.

The shopowner turned his attention away from the guys and back to the screen to look at his screen and gasped.

"He holds the rare Red Eyes Black Dragon! My master would be most interested in this." The owner thought.

"Relax Joey!" Tea said calming down Joey.

"Man, I can't believe this!" Joey complained.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this. Yugi said.

"So you want to duel, Joey?" The shopowner changed Joey's stars from 1 to 4.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wheeler but it looks like my hard drive was malfunctioning and you have four stars. Congradulations, you qualify." The owner said.

"I knew It! Let me look at those beautiful stars!" Joey said turning the screen around and seeing his profile.

"Hey, my kisser don't look too bad. I knew the computer was wrong, that's how I was able to stay calm and cool while he fixed the computer." Joey said.

Everyone but Joey sweatdropped at this.

"Best of luck." Joey grabbed his duel disk and celebrated.

"There's something wrong here." Erika wondered.

"How is it that Joey's stars went from one star to four stars?"

"Must have been a malfunction, it happens sometimes." Alister replied.

"Okay then...." Erika said.

"Hey, Alister you ready for our duel?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!" Alister said as the guys left.

As they left the shopowner got on his phone and made a call.

"Send rare hunters over, the boy with the Red Eyes just left." he said.

**At the park**

"You ready, Alister? I won't go easy on ya." Joey said.

"I expect nothing but the best." Alister replied.

Their duel disks activated and they drew their hand.

"Duel!"

Alister: 4000

Joey: 4000

"I'll start things off. so look out!" Joey drew his sixth card. "I'll start things off with my Alligator's Sword in attack mode!"

A green alligator with red and black armor on wielding a sword came on the field. (4/1500/1200)

"And I'll play two cards face down and end my turn!" Two face down cards appeared in front of Joey. "Your move, Alister."

"Gladly!" Alister drew. "And I'll start off with my Guardian Treasure!" A spell card showing a man showered with a shower of sparks by a spirit of a woman.

"By sending my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two new cards each turn." Alister sent his hand to the graveyard and drew two cards.

"And I'll place these two cards facedown to end my turn." A facedown monster and another facedown were set.

"All right my move!" Joey drew. "I'll summon my Panther Warrior in attack mode!" A jet black panther with a green cape and sword appeared and let out a roar. (4/2000/1600)

"Then I'll play my Scapegoat magic card!" a spell showing four little goats and they shot out of the card.

"Now I'll sacrifice one of my scapegoats so my Panther Warrior can attack your facedown!"

The panther ran towards Alister's side to attack.

"Alister seems a bit too calm." Yugi said.

"Why would he play two facedowns and not attack?" And then Yugi realized something.

"He must be luring Joey into a trap!" Yugi came to that conclusion.

But it was too late for as the warrior attacked the facedown revealed a blue demon with wild red hair (4/500/2200)

"Sorry! But my Backup Gardna has something to say about that!" The demon stopped the blade of the panther and sent right back to Joey's side.

Alister: 4000

Joey: 3800

"Okay then, I'll play another card face down and end my turn." A facedown card was set.

"That's weird, why didn't play his facedown? It could have probably left Joey defenseless." Tea said.

"Because Alister's testing Joey." Erika said.

"He likes to see what kind of strategy the duelist's uses and find a way to counter it."

"So he's a counter duelist?" Tristan asked.

"Nope, he's one of those guys who you can't really pin down."

"Okay, showtime!" Alister drew two cards.

"I'll start off with Royal Blade-Sora!" A blade with a key shaped end appeared out of the sky and struck the ground.

"Then, I'll equip to it Backup Gardna." The demon held up the blade (500-900/2200)

"But that's not the only that happens, now I can summon my Guardian of Light- Sora!" A medium tanned boy with spiky light brown hair, black jacket over a red shirt, black shorts over blue ones, and black shoes appeared. (4/1700/1200)

"Whoa, I've never seen that card before." Joey said.

"Thanks, now on with the show! Now I activate Backup Gardna's effect, I can move an equip spell off him to another card on my side of the field. So I move my Royal Blade to Sora!" The boy held out his hand and the blade disappeared out of the demon's hand and into his. (4/900-500/2200) (4/1700-2100/1200)

"Oh boy, this ain't gonna be good." Joey cringed.

"You bet it won't, Sora attack his Panther Warrior with Sonic Blade! A blue aura gathered around Sora as he sped past his Panther Warrior and the Panther was cut in half and destroyed.

Alister: 4000

Joey: 3700

"I'll end my turn there."

Joey whistled at what just happened. "You're not bad Al, but..." Joey drew. "I summon my Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" A green rocket flew on the field and transformed into a robot warrior. (4/1500/1300)

"Then I'll play my Graceful Dice!" A spell showing an angel carrying a six sided dice appeared and a die was casted on the field. "Now depending on the roll, I can boost my monster's attack power!"

"Joey's gonna need a five or six if he wants to take down that guardian." Tristan said.

The die was slowly stopping and it landed on a six.

"Yeah, now my Rocket Warrior's strength gets doubled!" (4/1500-3000/1300) (A/N: I'm not exactly sure on how Graceful Dice works in the Anime version but using the regular version of it seemed a bit too dull, so why not use this?)

"All right, take that Alister!" Tristan grinned.

"Yeah, now Rocket Warrior take out his Guardian of Light!" the warrior transformed again to his rocket and flew towards Sora who was ready to block it but the blade was knocked out of his hands and the rocket did a loop and destroyed him.

Alister: 3100

Joey: 3700

"All right, Joey took the lead!" Yugi said.

"Don't start celebrating just yet." Erika added.

"He's just getting warmed up...and don't forget about Eatos."

"That's right!"

(Flashback)

"That monster decimated Rex's life points!"

"What? That's crazy!" Rex declared.

Rex's eyes widen as he saw the monsters go into the sword and channeling their power into Eatos (8/2800-7650/2000).

"Now Eatos, end this with Celestial Slash!" Erika commanded as Eatos let out a huge power wave and even though Rex blocked he was sent back a couple feet into the crowd.

(End Flashback)

Erika nodded. "And even though I'm a machine duelist, we both know each other's deck inside and out so that if necessary we can duel with each other's deck."

"Okay, that was a good move..." Alister drew two cards. "But can you handle this?"

"I play Pot Of Greed." Alister drew two more cards.

"Then I'll play my Gravity Axe!" A stone axe fell from the sky and struck the ground.

"This lets me summon my Guardian Grarl!" A brown dinosaur with a yellow tunic and green pants fell from the sky (5/2500/1000)

"Wait a minute! That's a five star monster, you can't summon that without a sacrifice!" Joey declared.

"It's called a special summon. By playing Gravity Axe, I can summon him without a sacrfice." Alister replied.

"That's not good, with 2500 ATK points Joey's gonna have a hard time summoning a monster to beat that thing." Yugi said.

"Next, I'll equip him with Gravity Axe! It's his weapon of choice after all." The dinosaur grabbed the axe with one hand. (5/2500-3000/1000)

"After that, I'll play my facedown Monster Reborn to bring back my Guardian of Light!" The spiky haired boy returned to the field in a pillar of light.

"Now, I'll play my Synchro Blade spell card!" A spell showing Guardian of Light wielding two keyblades.

"This lets me equip my Guardian of Light with a equip spell from the graveyard and also another one from my hand."

"So come back Royal Blade and then I play my Oathkeeper!" the key shaped blade along with a pure white blade with the handle shaped like angel's wings, and the teeth of the blade was shaped in the kanji for light appeared in Sora's hands (4/1700-2600/1200).

"Joey's about to take some serious damage!" Tristan said looking at the field.

"Don't forget that he still has his scapegoats protecting his lifepoints." Tea added.

"Yeah, but it's only a matter of time till those guys go." Erika said.

"Now Grarl, Sora take out his monsters!" Alister commanded as Grarl took out Panther Warrior and Sora got some payback with Rocket Warrior.

Alister: 3100

Joey: 2600

"Oh man, Joey's in a tough spot here!" Tea said.

"I'll end my turn here." Alister said.

"Stand back, my move!" Joey drew. 'Man, with those Guardians on the field, I'm in trouble...unless I can get Red Eyes in my hand.' "I'll throw a facedown and end my turn and play a monster in defense mode." Two facedowns appeared.

"Okay..." Alister drew two cards. "I play the field spell Guardian's Sacred Grounds!" A side slot opened and Alister inserted the card in the slot. The park transformed into an open area with a ruined castle in the back, the full moon came out, and the ground had little flowers all across.

"This card grants my Guardians with a 300 ATK point boost!" (5/3000-3300/1000) (4/2600-2900/1200)

"But I won't attack just yet. I'll place this card face down to end my turn."

"Why didn't Alister attack? He could have taken out two of his scapegoats." Tea wondered.

"I think Alister's over analyzing the situation, a problem he has that he can be too calculating and makes the most simple mistakes." Erika replied.

"All right, my move!" Joey drew and got a big grin. "I play Cost Down!" A spell showing two swords taking out two stars on a card. "This lets me take two stars off one monster in my hand, now I'll sacrifice my face down to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The face down card shattered and made way for a black dragon with dark purple wings and as it appeared it let out a loud screech. (7-5/2400/2000).

"Yeah, there's that bad dragon! Alister's in trouble now!" Tristan grinned.

"Then I'll play my other facedown, my Metal Morph and I'll equip with my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The metal armor melted over the dragon and transformed him into a mechanical dragon with it's eyes glowing red (8/2800/2400).

"Now Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, attack his Guardian Grarl with Flash Flare Blast!" The dragon let loose a red ball of energy at Grarl.

"Is he nuts?" Tristan declared.

"His Guardian has 3300 ATK points!"

"Relax guys, now my Red Eyes gets half Guardian Grarl's attack strength." (8/2800-4050/2400)

"I don't think so, reveal Soul Anchor!" A trap showing a warrior being kept on the field by an anchor. "This keeps my Guardian on the field however I still take the damage from the attack." The blast hit the anchor and some of the flames from the blast hit Alister.

Alister: 2350

Joey: 2600

"And I'll my turn ends there."

"Okay then, let's light it up!" Alister drew two cards and smiled. "I play a spell known as Welcome Home!" A spell showing five TV screens showing a weird symbol on each screen.

"Okay, what's with the screens behind you?" Joey asked.

"Patience, all will be revealed my friend." Alister said cryptically.

'Is this one of the monsters you were talking about?' Erika wondered.

(Flashback)

Alister was playing on his red and black flying V while Erika was watching TV and noticed a commercial about a new breed of warriors called Jukebox Heroes were arriving soon.

"Jukebox Heroes?" She turned her attention to Alister who was still playing on his guitar. "Really, Al?"

"What? Don't tell me you don't like it?" Alister chuckled.

"Besides, there's hardly any cards in the game based on music, so I showed him so sketches of my own and he put them through."

Erika sighed. "I guess, Alister but have you told Pegasus about my cards?" she asked.

"Of course, I told him about them and he loved them." he replied.

(End Flashback)

"Now then, to keep you guessing I'll play a face down and have Sora and Grarl attack your Scapegoats!" Grarl came down with his axe on one while Sora slashed another. "That'll end it for me."

"Good!" Joey drew. "Since I can't attack your Grarl, I guess I'll attack Sora then!" (8/2800-4100/2400) The dragon unleashed a blast that destroyed Sora and his blades.

Alister chuckled a bit seeing a guardian getting destroyed.

Alister: 850

Joey: 2200

"What's the big idea?" Joey asked.

"Oh, nothing....except you activating Guardian's Sacred Ground's special effect!" Alister replied.

"You see, each time a Guardian is sent to the grave you take damage equal the stars of the monster. So since Sora was a four star monster you now take 400 points of damage!" A spirit of Sora with his blades in hand charged towards Joey and attacked him.

Alister: 850

Joey: 1800

Also as Joey lost points, one of the TV screens behind Alister lit up with a strange symbol.

"What is that symbol?" Joey asked.

"As I said, patience. Come the next few turns, you'll get your answer." Alister said once again cryptically.

"Alister's planning something with that card, but what?" Yugi wondered.

"Your move, Alister."

"With pleasure!" Alister drew two cards. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"All right!" Joey drew. "I summon my Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode!" A cartoonish warrior came on the field kneeling down to protect himself. (3/500/1200)

"Now Red Eyes, attack his Backup Gardna!" (8/2800-3050/2400) As the dragon let loose his flames...

"I activate Negate Attack! This stops your attack dead in its tracks!" The flames were blocked by a spiral shield.

"Then I'll end my turn there."

Alister drew his two cards and smiled. "First I'll play Graceful Charity! This lets draw until we have six cards!" A card showing an angel was played; Alister and Joey complied with the effects.

"Next, I sacrifice my Backup Gardna to summon Jukebox Hero Kill Master!" Backup Gardna shattered and a cowbow looking man arrived with black shades covering his eyes completely (6/2400/1700)

"Nice to see ya Al." The monster said to Alister.

"Good to see you to, now we gotta duel to win so I'll equip you with Motorhead Bike!" The hero jumped on a motorcycle and revved the engine (2400-3100/1700).

"And since your dragon only gains ATK points only when you attack your monster's fair game! So now Kill Master attack his Red Eyes!" The cowboy revved the bike and rode towards the dragon and played a rocking bass groove that sent shockwaves and destroyed his dragon and another TV screen lit up.

Alister: 1550

Joey: 1500

"Oh great! Now Joey's best monster is gone!" Tristan said.

"Before I end my turn here, Kill Master's effect activates, for each turn he's still standing I gain 700 points back." Kill Master played on his bass from which a blue aura surrounded Alister and recovered his lifepoints.

Alister: 2250

Joey: 1500

"Okay now, it's my turn." Joey drew. "I'll just end my turn with a face down."

"All right." he drew two cards. "I'm going to end this right here and now with this." He smirked as he selected a card. "I play a spell card known as Dragoon Whirlwind!" a small tornado appeared and as it quickly disappeared it left six lances. "Like my Gravity Axe, this lets me summon a monster to the field without a sacrifice. So welcome to the field, Xaldin- The Whirlwind Lancer!" A black portal appeared and from it came a light tanned guy wearing a long black hooded jacket, had black hair styled in dreadlocks and had thick sideburns (6/2200/2500). "Now I'll equip him with the Dragoon Whirlwind!" The lances disappeared quickly and as Xaldin grabbed two lances in each hand the rest were held by the wind itself. (6/2200-2500/2500) "And now for his special ability, by giving up his attack I can send all the cards on your side of the field. But since you only have one, it's not really gonna make a difference!"

"But that one card is Joey's last defense!" Yugi noted.

"Now Xaldin, send his card back to his hand and Kill Master end this duel!" Xaldin created a cyclone with his lances and sent the card right back to his hand and Kill Master played a bass solo which sent shockwaves at Joey who blocked.

Alister: 2250 Winner

Joey: 0

Joey sighed and shook hands with Alister. "That was a great duel, Alister." Joey said.

"Thanks, you did great too. Now I see why you were the runner up at Duelist Kingdom." Alister replied.

"Well, I gotta go. My sister's got her operation soon and I'm gonna go see if I can stay the night. See ya guys at the tournament." Joey said before he left.

"We're gonna leave too, bye Alister. Erika." Tea and Yugi said.

"Later, guys. We better prepare our decks too. The tournament's around the corner." Erika said.

"Yeah, beside it's getting late. Let's go." Alister and Erika left hand in hand.

**Somewhere else**

Joey was on his way to the hospital when three robed men stopped him.

"Joey Wheeler, you have something that we want. Your Red Eyes Black Dragon!" one of the robed men said.

"You'll have to duel me for it!" Joey replied.

"Very well." One of the men strapped on a duel disk and they started dueling.

And that's it for now. I would like to thanks Duelist Of Dawn for letting me use one of his Jukebox Heroes and don't worry, more of them will arrive in Battle City.

Next Chapter: The Battle City Tournament starts! 


	3. A Duel In Wonderland

*Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the Alice in Wonderland, Kingdom Hearts, Megaman X franchises, any songs mentioned or used in this fanfic. The Jukebox Heroes archetype belongs to Duelist Of Dawn. All I own is Alister and Erika.*

Chapter 3: A Duel in Wonderland!

On the eve of the tournament, Alister and Erika were in seperate rooms in their apartment home customizing their brand new duel disks. Alister had his headphones on listening to MXPX's "Play It Loud" painting the zones where the cards lay a dark red, the rest black and where the counter rested he created a custom plate where it would show the counter but on top was a heart with a crown on top (Think the Kingdom Hearts logo). He put the disk on to see if it still worked and to his delight, the disk activated flawlessly.

"Sweet!" Alister said.

"If I had a bit more time, I could give this thing a complete overhaul."

In another room, Erika was working on her duel disk. She was listening to Taylor Swift's "Fearless" and while she humming some parts of the song to herself she was painting the card zones a sky blue with a gear in each zone, and the rest was a caribbean ocean green. She put on her duel disk to test it out and worked perfectly.

"Nice!" she said.

"I'm sure mine and Alister's is gonna stick out big time."

They both went in the living room to check out each other duel disks.

"Nice job Alister" Erika complimenting her boyfriend's duel disk.

"Thanks, you did a good job on yours."

A knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it." Alister said.

He opened the door to see that no one was there but a box was left.

"This is weird." Alister took the box in to opened to reveal an Industrial Illusions booster pack and a letter.

"Let's see..." Alister read the letter.

Dear Alister,

I recently heard your entry into Kaiba boy's Battle City tournament but was I warned by an...outside force that someone might try and ruin it. I know this maybe hard to believe but as we speak there are forces beyond our mortal imagination trying to send us to a place of dark shadows known as the Shadown Realm. But there is a way to stop this, if you remember I had asked you to help me create artwork for the beasts known as the Egyptian Gods a while back before the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Well inside this booster pack are some cards that we created specially to counter the Egyptian Gods but only use these when dueling against an Egyptian God. These cards have not been released to the public and I cannot risk any rumors of favoritism towards my employers. You, Yugi and Kaiba are the only ones that can possibly stop this threat, so please do your best.

Sincerly, Maximillion Pegasus.

CEO of Industrial Illusions.

"Okay, then..." He tore open the booster pack and saw the cards. "So these cards are supposed to help me?" He wondered.

"Better keep these for later."

"Alister, what is it?" She asked.

"Just a gift from Pegasus."

"All right, well come on. The tournament starts tomorrow and we're gonna need all the rest we need."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"What is Pegasus talking about when he mentioned the Egyptian Gods?" Alister thought as he tosses and turned in bed.

"I haven't heard about the gods in a long time. There must be something wrong that he's not telling me."

**The day of the tournament.**

The day time skies were lit up by fireworks as Alister and Erika along other duelists made their way to Battle City. After a couple minutes they made their way to the center of Domino City were Kaiba made his announcement a couple days ago. Downtown Domino City was transformed into a mecca of duelists waiting for the tournament to start.

"Man, and I thought Duelist Kingdom was packed." Alister said.

"Tell me about it, and to think this is all hosted by Kaiba." Erika nodded.

"Who better than the ex-world champ to throw a tournament?"

As they talked for a while Mai came in a bit later.

"Hey guys!" Mai said.

"I thought you guys would be here."

"Hey Mai." The couple said.

"Wow, did you guys win a contest or something?" Mai asked looking Alister and Erika's duel disks.

"I have never seen duel disks like that."

"We painted these last night." Erika said.

"I see, well if I had known we could customize the disks I would given my disk a complete makeover."

"I bet you would." Alister said.

"Oh look, there's Yugi!" Mai motioning over Yugi.

"Hey you guys. Nice to see you again." Yugi said.

"Same here." the couple said.

"Pretty big turn out for this thing huh?" Mai asked.

"All losers..."

"Hey! We're standing here ya know!"

"I know, but there's gonna come a time when either of you have to face me and I don't plan on holding back."

"I wonder who's butt I should kick first in this tournament?" Mai asked herself.

"Yugi! I thought I saw you buzzing around" A familar voice rang out.

The two boys from last week walked right up to them.

"If it isn't Rex Raptor and Weevil. I thought I smelled something."

"I'll never forget how played me like a chump-asaurus back Duelist Kingdom Mai." Rex said.

"And me and Erika still have some unfinished business. I knew you weren't playing your best, you played me like a top."

"I wouldn't say like a top, more like a violin...and then I cut your strings and beat your jurassic ass from here to the stone age." Erika replied.

"And if you have something to say about my girlfriend then I suggest you take me on then. I've hearing all talk and no action from you, Raptor." Alister added.

"And Yugi, the next time we meet you won't be so lucky! My deck is swarming with rare and powerful insects." Weevil snickered before he was put in a headlock by the guy behind him.

"Those are small words, coming from such a small guppy!" The man said.

"If it isn't Mako Tsunami!" Alister said.

"If anyone shall be making waves, it shall be me!" Mako said.

"You think you'll win this tournament?" Weevil argued with Mako.

"Of course, there's nothing that'll withstand my mighty denizens of the deep!."

"Your sardines will be crushed by my dino horde." Rex added to the argument.

Alister, Mai, Erika and Yugi sweatdropped and just watch the three "boys" argue about who's gonna win.

"This is embarrassing" Erika said.

The guys nodded in agreement.

"My brand new Fortress Whale is more mighter than your Two Headed King Rex!"

"But I have a new monster that is far more superior to my Great Moth! But don't think I'll tell you what is." Weevil taunting Mako.

"Then I'll shake it out of you!" Mako picked up Weevil and started shaking him back and forth.

"Some duelists never change." Mai said looking on.

"If I remember correctly Weevil, you were the first one sent paddling home from Duelist Kingdom." Mako said.

"Yeah, I hope you remember to bring your oars this time!" Rex added.

Somewhere underneath a restaurant patio was a pale guy with spiky light purple hair, wearing an long all dark purple jacket, and earrings was drinking tea and typing away on his laptop.

"Their rare cards will make a fine collection to my master's collection." The man said as the laptop showed Yugi and Mai's rarest cards.

"The only question is which card shall I acquire first?"

"We'll settle this fued when the tournament starts." Rex said as he, Weevil and Mako ran off to different parts of the city.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna head off but next time we meet we're rivals." Mai said

"Right." Yugi replied as she left.

"I think I'm gonna head off too guys, I gotta find Joey."

"Okay, good luck Yugi." Alister said.

"Thanks, same for the both of you." Yugi replied as he left.

**On the rooftops**

"The tournament should be starting any second now." Yugi said to himself.

"But there's no sign of Joey at all."

"Greetings duelists! And welcome to Battle City!" Kaiba's voice suddenly filling the city.

As his voice was heard everyone started looking around trying to find Kaiba.

After a while, a huge blimp towered over Domino City carrying a video screen showing Seto's face.

"It's time to put your dueling skills to the test!" Kaiba said.

"I hope none of you came for friendly competition, because Battle City's gonna be an all out war!"

"Just before my Battle City tournament begins, I thought I would let you know what you're in for in case you missed my little demo just in case you decide to you want back out now." Kaiba said.

"Everyone I decided who was worthy of dueling received a brand new duel disk. With it you can battle anywhere, anytime and also has a tracking chip which lets me watch your every move."

"Wow, all that for a card game?" A random spectator wondered.

Kaiba put in his deck inside his duel disk and went on with explanation.

"Next, let's talk about the most important rules; the loser of each duel most fork over their rarest card to the winner."

"If you can't handle losing your most precious card, then I suggest you forfeit now."

"Bring it on Kaiba!" Rex said waiting at the museum.

"So the more duels I win, the more rare cards I acquire for my deck." Weevil said waiting for duelists in the park.

"By the Seven Seas, I accept your challenge Kaiba!" Mako said as he was at the docks.

"Taking cards away from losers sounds like fun." Mai said waiting somewhere around town.

:And anyone foolish enough can challenge me to a duel because I will also be competing in the tournament as well." Kaiba went on.

"I thought so." Yugi added.

"But don't get your hopes up because I intend to win and there's one duelist I can't wait to defeat!"

"You're on Kaiba!"

"And speaking of winning only the 8 best duelists will make it to the final round. And they will take place in a hidden location."

"Then how do we get there?"

"No one will show up if the location's hidden!"

"In order to find the finals, you will need these locator cards." Kaiba held up a clear card with a piece of what looked like a map.

"But don't get your hopes up because one's not enough. You'll need six of them to make it to the finals."

"Everytime you win a duel, you will receive a locator card from your oppenent. When you lay the six cards on top of them, they will produce a map of Battle City and will activate a GPS from your disk beaming you the location of the finals. But the tournament are a long time away and most of you will be eliminated by that time rolls around."

"All right, everything I just said and more can be found in my tournament rulebook. Just remember only one duelist can claim the title of Number One Duelist in the World!"

"And that'll be me" Mai declared.

"That'll be me!" Rex, Weevil, Mako declared.

"That'll be us!" Alister and Erika added.

"All right duelists, let the tournament begin!" Kaiba finished.

Everyone cheered and went off to duel.

A half hour into the tournament and Alister and Erika were walking around the city looking for duelists to challenge.

"I'm so excited!" Erika said.

"I can't wait to duel against someone."

"Calm down, Erika. I'm sure someone will want to duel against us." Alister said.

"Besides, all the duel shops are empty leaving all the good cards ripe for the taking."

"Smart thinking, Alister." Erika said.

**At the Card Shop**

"We'll take these cards." Alister said paying for the new cards.

"Very well, have a nice day." The owner said.

"With these new cards, we'll be one tough tag team to beat."

"That's true." Erika said.

As soon as they left, a weird kid wearing sunglasses, a black t-shirt, and blue jeans walked up to them.

"If you want some competition then follow me but be warned. This duel will not be like you've particpated in." He said.

"Very well, lead the way dude." Alister replied as they walked through the city and into a deep part of the park.

"Okay you, where is this "competiion" you were talking about?" Erika asked.

"You're looking at them!" A voice rang out through the forest.

"Show yourself!" Alister declared.

"Very well..." A girl with long blonde hair, a white shirt underneath a red jacket, white and red stripped socks and red shoes spoke with a british accent.

"And just who are you?" The couple asked.

"I'm Alice and this is my brother, Jack." Alice stated.

"We were wondering who we should pick apart first and he spotted you two. The last two duelists eliminated from Duelist Kingdom."

"So my sister came up with a plan to knock off the strongest first and then weed out the weak later." Jack added.

"And this coming from a girl wearing red...nice." Alister joked.

"Don't insult my attire!...however you look like a strong duelist." Alice said.

"How would you like to dump this girl and serve royalty?"

"Forget it! The only royalty I see is my dear Erika!" Alister fired back.

Erika blushed at his comment.

"Okay then, how about this then...If you two win, you win our rarest cards and we'll leave you alone; however if you lose then the boy serves me as my personal dueling monkey!" Alice said

"Erika, what do you think?"

"Let's do it, I doubt that these two can beat us." Erika said.

"All right, you got yourself a deal Alice!" Alister told the duo.

"Great!" Alice and Jack strapped on their duel disks as Alister and Erika did the same.

"Let's Duel!"

Alister/Erika: 4000

Alice/Jack: 4000

"I'll start things off!" Alice drew her sixth card. "And I'll play my Wonderland field spell!" A side slot opened and Alice inserted a card into the slot and the forest around was transformed into an open field filled with flowers, dragonflies, horseflies and other weird creatures roaming around.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Erika wondered.

"This spell has transported us to a wonderous place known as Wonderland. A place where the impossible come to life, you'll see as I summon the White Rabbit in attack mode." A little white rabbit standing on its legs wearing a waistcoat with red hearts on them kneeled down to defend itself. (3/500/1000) "When he's sucessfully summoned I can summon one Red Heart counter in attack mode!" A playing card with a red heart on it was armed with a lance. (1/?/500).

"Undetermined?"

"Yes, it's like that because my Red Heart counter's attack points are determined by the monsters I have on the field times 500. And since I have two, he gains 1000 ATK!" The card felt stronger by Wonderland's presense. (1/?-1000/500).

"I'll end my turn with one face down." A facedown was set in front of Alice. "Your move, guys."

"Gladly!" Erika drew her sixth card. "And I start off with a spell known as Final Artillery!" A spell showing Robotic Knight commanding three monsters to fire. "With this card, I can send up to three machine monsters from my hand to the graveyard and inflict 500 points for each machine sent!" "So I'm going for the full effect and sending three!" Erika discarded her three machines to her graveyard. "Now say goodbye to 1500 points of damage!" A spirit of Robotic Knight appeared behind her.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!" The knight commanded the machine to fire at Alice. Alice blocked the beams with her duel disk.

Alister/Erika: 4000

Alice/Jack: 2500

"And I'm afraid there's more bad news for you guys; As long as Robotic Knight is in either my hand or deck, Final Artillery doesn't go to the graveyard. It goes back to my deck and I get to shuffle it." Erika complied with the effects. "And I end my turn by playing monster facedown." A monster appeared in front of Erika.

"All right, stand back!" Jack drew his sixth card. "I start off with a little known card as Field Splitter!" A card showing a green field next to a deserted wasteland. "As long, as this is on the field all field spells are counted as continous spell cards. And with that said I'll play my City Of Nightmares field spell!" The Wonderland field was uneffected as a entire city grew right next to the field. The city looked dark and gloomy as it rose up from the ground.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Jack said.

"Well get a good look at it because this is the last time you'll see it! Now I summon my Nightmare Werewolf in attack mode!"

One of the gates opened and a werewolf walked to the field (4/1400/800).

"And I'll finish it up with a facedown." Jack finished.

"Let's rock then!" Alister drew.

"I summon Guardian of Light- Sora in attack mode!" The medium tanned boy arrived ready to fight. (4/1700/1200).

"And then I'll equip him with Royal Blade!" The key shaped blade appeared in the boy's hands and assumed a fighting stance (4/1700-2100).

"Since I'm the last person to go, I'll start off the fighting. So go, Sora! Attack Alice's Red Heart Counter with Strike Raid!" Sora threw his blade at the card soldier and was cut into pixels. But noticed that their score did not go down.

"Why didn't your life points go down?" Alister asked.

"Because every time you destroy a Heart Counter another one takes it's place and as long as my Wonderland field spell remains on the field we don't take damage from your attack." Alice explained.

Alister growled a bit as he saw another card counter was summoned in it's place.

"Then I'll end with a face down." A facedown was set.

"Good!" Alice drew. "I'll place one monster in defense mode and since another monster was summoned on my side my card soldier gets 1000 ATK!" (1/?-1000/500)

"And I'll activate my face down, Unbirthday Present!" A face down showing a cake and some presents on top of a table.

"If Wonderland's on the field and I play this, then I can draw cards equal to the number of monsters on my field." Alice drew two cards and smirked.

"Now I can play a card that'll really prove why I am the Queen of Hearts!" Alice cheered.

Alister and Erika braced themselves.

"I activate my Scarlet Coronation Ritual Spell!" A huge castle with a red heart gate popped up behind Alice.

"By sacrificing my three monsters, I can summon the Queen of Hearts!" Before the rabbit left, he blew on his horn and announced her arrival.

"Her Majesty, the Queen Of Hearts!" The rabbit disappeared and a woman with black hair, a crown, a red dress with hearts on the dress. (5/1900/2200)

"Why go all through that trouble just to summon a weak monster like that?" Erika asked.

"Well, a queen's nothing without her guards. For when's she summoned and for each time she stays on the field, I can summon a heart counter. And since she was summoned to the field, I get a heart counter!" Another card soldier was summoned next to the queen's side. (1/500/500).

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"Okay, stand by for battle!" Erika drew.

"I summon summon the Maverick Axel in attack mode!" A green plant machine jumped onto the field. This machine was all green except the wrists and it's head which were rose petals. (4/1700/1300)

"Greetings, my master and creator." The machine said.

"Hello, Axel." Erika replied.

"Now to activate his ability: He can take a card from any one of your hands and I choose Alice!" Axel threw a vine from his wrist and took a card from her hand,

"The Vorpal Blade." Erika thought.

"This ought to come in handy." Erika put the new card in her hand.

"Now attack Jack's Nightmare Werewolf with Vine Storm!" Erika commanded as Axel threw more vines at Jack's Werewolf at ripped him to shreds.

"Thanks for destroying my werewolf, now my City of Nightmare's special effect activates!" Jack said.

"Now when my monsters go to the graveyard, they become Nightmare counters." Jack added as the werewolf went through a gate as a spirit. (CoN: 1)

Alister/Erika: 4000

Alice/Jack: 2200

"And I'll end my turn with a facedown." Erika finished.

"All right, Here it goes!" Jack drew. "I play Graceful Charity!" Jack drew three cards and got rid of two cards.

"I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn." A facedown monster was set.

"Let's get it then!" Alister drew.

"I summon the Jukebox Hero Li attack mode!" A small tornado of appeared and out from it was an Asian guitarist with long brown hair wearing armor made up of dragon scales. Li played a fast paced solo on his dragon scaled guitar with a ring around his feet (4/1600/1200)

"And I'll play the quick-play spell known as Rush Recklessly to increase his ATK by 700!" Li felt more powerful as a green aura surrounded him (4/1600-2300/1200)

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, Magic Jammer!" Jack declared.

"By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy your Rush Recklessly." The aura disappeared from Li but the flame chain around his feet burned brightly.

"Thank you Jack. When you played Magic Jammer to destroy my spell you created a chain link." Alister said.

"And that's a good thing how?" Jack asked.

"Because now Li gets 300 ATK for each card activated in the link! And since there were two cards Li now gets 600 ATK!" (4/1600-2200/1200).

"Now Li attack Jack's facedown with Storm Rider!"

Into the fires of forever

We will fly through the Heavens!

With the power of the universe we'll stand strong together!

We will soon reach the hour

For victory we ride, Fury Of The Storm!

A strong wind arrived and blew away Jack's facedown which was a purple worm with needles on it.

"That's was my Needle Worm, now you must send the top 5 cards of your deck to the graveyard and I get another Nightmare counter!" (CoN: 2)

"Damn..." Alister drew his 5 cards and sent them to the graveyard.

"And that'll do it for me." Alister finished.

"Finally!" Alice drew. "And with the start of a new turn and my Queen still standing I get another Heart Counter!" Another card soldier arrived ready to fight.

"And since another monster was summoned another 500 ATK are added." (1/500-1000/500) x2.

"And I'll sacrifice my heart counter to summon the dreaded Bandersnatch in attack mode!" The heart counter disappeared and running from the castle behind was a big, gray beast that let out a huge roar. (5/2100/1500)

"Next, I'll play my Rush Recklessly." A green aura surrounded the beast. (5/2100-2800/1500)

"Now my beast attack his Jukebox Hero!" The beast charged towards the dragon armor wearing hero and destroyed him.

Alister/Erika: 2800

Alice/Jack: 2200

"And I think I'll it there with a facedown." Alice finished.

"Nice!" Erika drew. 'Now let's see if this new strategy works out.' Erika thought.

"I place one monster facedown in defense mode and one card facedown to end my turn." two facedown cards were set.

"All right then..." Jack drew. "I summon the Nightmare Vampire #1 in attack mode." The gates opened up for a vampire. (4/1600/500)

"Now attack Erika's facedown!" The vampire flew over Erika's side and destroyed her facedown which was another Needle Worm.

"Fine, I guess I had this coming sometime in this duel..." Jack sent his five cards to the graveyard.

"I end it there." Jack said.

"And starts my turn." Alister drew. 'Perfect.' Alister thought.

"I activate Guardian Treasure!" Alister sent his cards to the graveyard and drew two new cards.

"I activate Cost Down and summon Jukebox Hero Kroger!"

A sandy blonde guitarist wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans arrived with a blue guitar. (6-4/2300/1200)

"Let's rock their world dude!" The new Jukebox hero said.

"You got it man." Alister replied.

"You can start with that Bandersnatch. Now attack!" Alister commanded as Kroger played on his guitar sending soundwaves at the Bandersnatch destroying it.

Alister/Erika: 2800

Alice/Jack: 2000

'That's one part of the story...now I just need to survive a couple more rounds and then I summon my ultimate monster' Alice thought.

"And that'll wrap it up here." Alister finished.

"Good!" Alice drew and another card soldier arrived. "I play my Tea Party spell card!" A card showing a tea table with two people enjoying tea.

"Now by sacrificing two heart counters, I can summon my Mad Hatter and the March Hare in their place!" The two cards disappeared and a tea table arrived out of nowhere. Alongside it was a pale looking man with a red hat, red coat over a white shirt, dark red pants was in a huge chair. (5/2000/1400) and in another chair was a gray rabbit wearing a dark blue coat. (4/1800/1000)

"Ah! Alice, you're here." The Hatter said.

"You're late for tea!" The rabbit threw a tea cup at her and Alister and Erika were a bit confused.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm the middle of a duel. I will enjoy tea after I beat them." Alice replied.

"Oh, well let's us know when we can help out Alice."

"And with the summoning of these two comes the Chesire Cat!" A dark gray and blue cat stripped cat with blue eyes appeared with a weird and creepy smile. (3/300/2100)

"Hello Alice, how can I be of service?" The cat asked.

"You can help out by activating your special effect." Alice replied.

"All right, here it goes..." The cat disappeared into thin air and a card from Alister's hand disappeared.

"What the hell?" Alister declared

"Where did my card go?"

"That's the Chesire Cat's special effect for ya. Each time my turn starts, I can choose a duelist to lose a random card from their hand." Alice laughed.

"Now on with the tea party...Mad Hatter, attack Erika's Axel with your blade!" Alice commanded as she sat down at the tea table.

"Very well then!" the hatter rose up from his chair and pulled out a sword and charged towards the rose machine.

"Don't count it 'cause I activate Negate Attack!" The hatter's sword strike was blocked by a spiral shield.

"I guess I'll end my turn there then."

"Finally!" Erika drew.

"I play Graceful Charity!" Everyone drew from their deck until they had six cards.

"I summon Maverick Wolfang in attack mode!" A small blizzard struck the field and a ice blue wolf machine appeared from the blizzard letting out a howl. (4/1900/1200)

"Now put Alice's Mad Hatter on ice!" The Maverick howled once again and the field was covered by a blizzard. By the time it ended, the hatter was put on ice.

"What the hell happened to my Hatter?" Alice asked.

The hare and cat poked the now frozen hatter and laughed a bit.

"He's frozen stiff." the cat said.

"Aye." the hare added.

"And he'll stay like until your next turn. Now on to other business. Wolfang attack the March Hare with Arctic Kick!" The wolf machine jumped in the air and dove at the hare. The hare screamed and covered his eyes waiting for the strike...until.

"Hare, activate your special ability!"

The hare opened his eyes and realized something. "You're right! Right away!" The hare threw tea the wolf's eyes and instead the Vampire took the shot.

Alister/Erika: 2800

Alice/Jack: 1800

"I attacked the Hare not the vampire. What's going on here?" Erika wondered.

"That's the special effect of the March Hare; He can redirect an attack to another monster if he or the Mad Hatter is targeted. However we still took the lifepoint hit but the more help for my little brother." Alice explained.

"Yeah, and now my vampire's effect is activated; when's he destroyed by anything except by battle then I can summon another Nightmare Vampire in it's place!" As the vampire turned into a spirit another vampire walked through the gates ready to attack." (CoN: 3)

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Erika finished.

"Good!" Jack drew.

"I sacrifice my Vampire to summon the Nightmare Doctor!" The vampire once again disappeared into the city and a pale, small old man with stitches on his head wheeled in on a wheelchair. (5/2000/800)

"Now my Doctor attack her Axel with Frog's Breath!" The doctor took a deep breath and sighed out a noxious gas which Axel rusted and was destroyed.

Alister/Erika: 2500

Alice/Jack: 1800

"I think I'll end it there."

"Nice!" Alister drew two cards and smiled.  
"Let's welcome to the field Guardian Vermillion in attack mode!" A light tanned girl with short sandy blond hair wearing a blue beret, green eyes, a black,blue and white shirt revealing most of her back, black stockings, and blue and white boots with a yellow cross on each boot. (4/1700/1000)

"And I'll equip her with Armagus-Bolverk!" Noel grabbed hold of two silver guns and got herself ready for battle. (4/1700-2200)

"Now attack the Nightmare Doctor with Chain Revolver!" The girl ran towards the doctor and lit him up with her guns until he was destroyed. (CoN: 4)

Alister/Erika: 2500

Alice/Jack: 1600

"And I think that's enough punishment for now. I end my turn with a facedown." Alister finished.

Alice drew. "Now my Chesire Cat, take a card from Erika's hand." The cat once again took a card from Erika's hand and Erika gasped.

'That was the Vorpal Sword!' Erika thought.

The Hatter's icy prison shattered and he grabbed his two handed sword and got ready for battle.

"Hatter, attack Wolfang!" The hatter charged at the wolf machine and sawed the machine to scrap.

Alister/Erika: 2400

Alice/Jack: 1600

"That'll do for now."

"Then stand back!" Erika drew.

"I place one monster in defense mode and one facedown to end my turn." Erika stated.

"Running scared are we?" Jack taunted as he drew.

"Shut up!" Erika fired back.

"Well you should be scared because I activate my ultimate spell, A Filthy Finale!" A spell showing a pair of dice landing on snake-eyes.

"This ritual's a bit different from the rest because you see, by destroying my City of Nightmares and all it's counters plus two monsters from my hand I can summon my prized fighter. So I sacrifice my City of Nightmares along with my last Nightmare Vampire and Sand Gambler to summon the one...the only... Oogie Boogie!"

The gothic city disappeared and a pair of dice rolled on the field and the person to pick it up was freaky looking, the creature was nothing more than a giant sack filled with something inside him. (8/2800/1700)

"Well, well, well look what the bat dragged in!" Oogie stated

"A wannabe and a robo-reject, ohhhhh I'm really scared!" He sarcastically added and cackled

"Why don't you two just give up? You know surrender!"

"That's showing them, now attack Alister's Jukebox Hero with Snake-Eyes Exploder!" Jack commanded as Oogie threw his dice at Kroger and was destroyed on impact.

Alister/Erika: 1900

Alice/Jack: 1600

"Well I certainly rocked his world!" Oogie cackles.

"I think end the torment here."

"About damn time!" Alister drew two cards.

"I summon Backup Gardna in defense mode and place two cards facedown to end my turn." The blue demon kneeled in defense. (4/500/2200)

"Aw, how unfortunate." Alice sarcastically said as she drew.

"But however, this duel must go on. First, since my Queen Of Hearts is still on the field I get another Heart Counter. And then I'll activate Heart Booster." A spell showing a Heart Counter surrounded in a blue aura. "Now each time my turn starts we both gain 300 lifepoints for each Heart Counter still on the field, and since I have only one we gain 300 points."

Alister/Erika: 1900

Alice/Jack: 1900

"Now March Hare attack Erika's lifepoints directly!" The hare hopped with a cup of tea in hand to Erika's side.

"I activate..." Alister's voice called out.

"Mirror Force! And since your monster's effect only works on attacks your monsters get destroyed!"

"Hare, please stop!" Alice tried to stop but it was too late as the hare made contact with the shield with the scalding hot tea it bounced off and rained all over Alice's side destroying the hatter, hare, the queen and the last counter. But as her monster's were destroyed she started to laugh a bit creepily

"Um...hello? Earth to Alice, do you copy?" Alister said.

"Now my story's complete and I'm about to write the final chapter for you two!" Alice stated.

"You got nothing left, it's impossible to summon a monster." Erika added.

"True, but this is Wonderland, where the impossible comes to life and when you destroyed my Queen Of Hearts, you triggered her special effect! Now I can summon my champion!" Alice cheered.

As the queen was destroyed, a loud roar was heard throughout the forest and Alister and Erika were confused at the roar.

"Introducing the most devasting creature of my deck, the fearsome Jabbawocky!" A huge black dragon flew on the field and let out another huge roar. (8/3200/2000)

"It was nice beating you two." Jack said.

"Now for his special effect, for each Heart Counter that sent to the graveyard during this whole duel he gains an additional 100 ATK!" (8/3200-3600/2200)

"Now my dragon, attack Erika's last line of defense with Lighting Blaze!" The black dragon took a huge breath and breathed out a huge blast of lightning that fried Valkyrie Dritte to pixels."

"That shall end my turn, and If I were you I would consider surrendering. Who knows, your friend would make for more than a dueling monkey. Maybe he can rule by my side as my king..." Alice said taunting Erika and Alister.

"If you think that, then you're more twisted in the head than I thought!" Erika drew. "I play Final Artillery again and this time I'm going for the full effect again!" Erika discarded three machines and the spirit of the Robotic Knight appeared behind her again alongside her mavericks.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!" The Mechanical Knight commanded as Alice and Jack's lifepoints took another huge hit.

Alister/Erika: 1900

Alice/Jack: 400

"Then I'll play my facedown, Backup Solder! This card lets bring back three monsters from my graveyard." Three cards spat back out from her graveyard and she placed them in her hand.

"Then I summon Maverick Storm Owl in defense mode!" The multicolored robotic owl appeared kneeling down.

"And when he's summoned he can put one monster back in my opponent's hand, so Storm Owl, send that Jabbawocky back to her hand!" The owl brewed up a cyclone that blew across the field but as it ended the dragon was still standing.

"What's going on? Your dragon should be back in your hand." Erika stated.

Alice laughed a bit. "Sorry but my Jabbawocky cannot be affected by monster effects, also it can only be destroyed in battle. And I bet there's not a single card in either of your decks that withstand the force of my Jabbawocky."

"Then I'll end my turn."

"And begins mine!" Jack drew,

"Oogie Boogie, take out Alister's Guardian!" He threw his dice at the girl who tried to block the explosion was too much for her to handle.

Alister/Erika: 1200

Alice/Jack: 400

"I end my turn with a facedown."

Alister drew his two cards. "I play Jukebox Encore!" A spell showing a huge crowd and a unknown man behind a curtain. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can bring back one Jukebox Hero from the Graveyard, so let's welcome back Jukebox Hero Kroger!" The sandy blonde guitarist came back to the field ready to fight. (6/2300/1200). "And I'll play Pot Of Greed!" Alister drew two more cards and smiled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing, I just happen to have the card that'll end it all." Alister said.

"You're bluffing, the Jabbawocky can't be destroyed except in battle... unless.."

"Unless I have a monster that can go toe to toe with your big dragon, and I do... and first I'll sacrifice my resummoned Jukebox Hero Kroger to summon Silent Swordsman Lv.5 in attack mode!" The hero disappeared once again and in it's place was a tall, blonde, blue skinned warrior who was wearing a blue overcoat and a gray helmet wielding a sword that was slightly bigger than him. (5/2300/1000)

"Is this your monster that's gonna slay the monster?" Alice asked.

"It is impressive but it's only got 2300 ATK, you lost!"

"I'm not done just yet..." Alister interuptted.

"For my last card, I play my facedown Shrink!" Alister declared and Alice gasped.

Alice couldn't believe what she was seeing as her dragon shrunk in size down to her size (8/3600-1800).

"These warriors bow to no royalty and this is proof! Silent Swordsman attack her Jabbawocky with Silence Slash!" The swordsman charged towards the dragon and hacked it in half.

Alister/Erika: 1200 Winners

Alice/Jack: 0

"And that's checkmate, mates." Alister declared.

"No,no,no,no,no!" Alice said.

"Jack why didn't you protect me, I'm your fricken sister!"

"I couldn't..." Jack replied.

"Whatever." Alice scoffed.

"I believe you two have to fork over your rarest cards and locator cards, so we'll take them and be on our way." Erika said.

"Forget it, a queen doesn't have to answer to riffraff like you two, come on Jack let's go." Alice said.

"Not so fast!" A voice called out.

"Who's there?" asked Alice.

A boy with long black hair, wearing a blue shirt under a yellow vest, blue pants walked in.

"The name's Mokuba and I'm the offical rules designator for this tournament. You honestly thought a place like this could hide the tracking chip from your duel disks?" Mokuba stated.

"Well, as per the rules the losing duelists must surrender their rarest cards to the winners."

"And if we don't?" Alice asked.

"Then I'll report you to my big brother, Seto." Mokuba replied.

"Seto, as in Seto Kaiba?" Erika asked.

"Yup, I'm supposed to report all rule-breakers to him." Mokuba answered

"Fine, fine, we will." Jack said.

"Here you guys go, my Oogie Boogie and my sister's Jabbawocky alongside our locator cards."

"Thanks you two, well catch you two on the flip side." Erika said as they left.

"Come on sis, you're late..." Jack said.

"Oh my gosh, I am! Wouldn't want the March Hare to go bonkers, and the Mad Hatter doing his special dance today." Alice replied as the exited the park.

**In the center of Domino City**

"Well one locater card down and five to go." Alister said.

"Yeah, hey look there's Yugi and Joey!" Erika replied pointing towards the two.

"Cool."

"Let's go say hi."

"Sure."

Alister and Erika walked up to the two and said hi.

"I take it you were successful in your duel?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yeah, and the girl we dueled was a complete nutjob."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, and what about you two?" Alister asked.

"Right here." Yugi said showing the two his locator cards.

"And where's your Joey?" Erika asked him.

"I didn't duel yet." Joey replied.

"Well good luck in your duel and hope you make it far."

"Thanks, and the same goes for you two." Yugi added.

"Thanks" The couple said.

"Well we're gonna look for some more duelists, catch ya later." Alister said before they left.

"All right." Joey said.

**Somewhere, Unknown**

A tall, dark skinned man with hieroglyphics on one side of his face wearing a purple cloak walked to another man. He was slightly lighter than him, had white hair but his face was hidden by the hood of his cloak.

"Master Marik, the boy with the cards you are searching for has been spotted in Battle City." The tall man stated.

"Excellent Odion, that boy must not know his role in the prophecy." Marik said.

"Shall I send out one of our rare hunters to visit him?" Odion asked.

"As a matter of fact, send our newest recruit." Marik replied.

"Yes, master." Odion left Marik's presense.

'It's bad enough that the Pharaoh walks the streets with a power that should be mine but now a boy shows with the power to stop the Gods?' Marik thought.

**Somewhere in Battle City**

A tall, muscular man was waiting in a dark alley received a call from his cell.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Our master has an assignment for you: Eliminate the boy known as Alister Gates." Odion said.

"Very well, but when do I get my hands on Yugi Moto?" he asked.

"Soon but first you must take Alister out, he poses as a threat to us. Do this and you may duel Yugi."

"Understood." the man hung up.

'Soon Yugi, I will get revenge for what you did to me at Duelist Kingdom.' the man thought.

Who could this mystery man be? Find out next time on Battle City Stories! 


	4. A Dark Scrapfest!

Chapter 4- A Dark Scrapfest

It was the middle of the afternoon in Battle City as Alister and Erika were in the arcade playing Blazblue: Calamity Trigger.

"Aw come on, there's no way that hit connected!" Alister declared.

"Well tough luck, you lost. Now it's my turn to pick a game to play." Erika stated.

"Okay, pick your poison." Alister said with a cocky tone.

"All right, Dance Dance Revolution."

"Um...all right, bring it on."

'Aw crap, I freakin' suck at DDR!' Alister thought.

As the couple walked up to the machine, a dark skinned man with brown dreadlocks with his nose and eyebrow pierced, wearing a red shirt and dark brown pants also walking towards the machine as well.

"Well, hello cutie." The man said to Erika.

"The name's Johnny Steps."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mister Steps but I'm in the middle of a date here." Erika said

"Okay then..." Johnny notices a duel disk on Erika and Alister's arms. "Oh, so you're both duelists?"

"Yup, we're some of the best." Alister said.

"Then how about a duel between me and you, little girl? If I win, you dump this chump and get with a champ."

"Let me take this guy Erika." Alister said.

"No it's all right Alister, Okay Johnny but if I win, you leave us alone."

"Okay, let's take it outside." Johnny said.

The three of them stepped outside and started up their duel disks.

"Duel!"

Erika: 4000

Johnny: 4000

"I'll kick things off!" Johnny said. "I play Spirit Of The Harp in defense mode!" A girl with green hair and wearing a light brown cloak holding a giant harp appeared sitting down (4/800/2000).

"Let's see what you can do doll!" Johnny finished.

"I'm not a doll! And you're gonna be on the spot for a one turn kill!" Erika said as she drew.

"A one turn kill? I would love to see that." Johnny laughed at Erika's claim.

"Then check this out!" She placed a card into a slot and held up two cards. "Go Polymerazation and fuse my Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon to summon Gatling Dragon!" The two dragons were warped into the portal and out from the portal was a wicked looking machine with its spiked wheels, two gatling guns for its arms, a mini gun on the top of it's head and a Desert Eagle also. (8/2600/1200)

"And now for it's special effect..." Three coins appeared in front of Erika. "These coins will go up in the air and for each head I get, I get to blow away one monster."

"But I only have one monster!" Johnny said but realized something. "Even if you destroy my monster, the new Battle City rules state that a fusion monster can't attack on the it's summoned! So much for your one turn kill!."

"Let's just focus on the matter at hand." The coins flipped in the air and two heads landed on the ground. "Look at that, two heads but I don't need the extra coin so Gatling Dragon, destroy his spirit with Gatling Barrage!" The dragon's guns started spinning and a storm of bullets erupted from the gun itself and destroyed the girl with the harp.

"And now I play these two cards, Quick Attack and Limiter Remover!" Erika declared as her dragon felt itself grow stronger (8/2600-5200/1200)

"No...it's not fair! I can't be kicked out of the tournament this quick!" Johnny said.

"Well tough, if you wanna play with the big boys and girls you better learn how to play right instead of impressing girls with your looks! Now Gatling Dragon attack his lifepoints directly!" The dragon's mini guns started spinning and the bullets flew out quick leaving Johnny flat on his butt

Erika: 4000 Winner

Johnny: 0

"I'll be taking my cards if you don't mind." Erika said.

"Fine, whatever" Johnny handed her his Metalmorph and his locator card and left.

"Nice dueling Erika, who knew you had that kind of firepower in your deck?" Alister said.

"Yeah, let's go grab something to eat. I'm starving like crazy." Erika said.

"All right, sounds good to me."

At a local diner, they ate some dinner and left for their apartment.

"Well, one day down and two to go." Erika said as she looked at her locator cards.

"Yup, and we're gonna kick ass and take names." Alister added.

"I just hope there aren't any eliminators like in Duelist Kingdom."

"Kaiba wouldn't steep that low just to find the best."

As they walked home Alister had to use the restroom and found a portapotty.

"I swear...Alister drinks too much soda, it's so...mmmphhh!" Before Erika could finish her sentence she was kidnapped and a paper was dropped.

"All right, Erika let's go home...Erika?" Alister couldn't find his girlfriend and was getting worried.

"Erika! Where are you? What's this?" Alister found a paper on the street and started to read it.

"If you ever want to see your girlfriend alive or ever again, come to Domino Park and bring the cards to stop the Egyptian God Cards and your Duel Disk."

"Someone's gonna get sent to the hospital for this." Alister said as he crumbled the paper in his hand and dumped it and ran towards the entrance of the park when noticed a tall person, he was at least 7 ft.

"All right you, where's Erika? Cause if there's even a scratch on her I swear you're gonna wish you were never born!" Alister said as he clenched his fist.

"Relax, she is over there." The person said as he snapped his fingers and park light came on with Erika laying on the bench asleep. "And if you want her back you'll have to duel me." The person took off his hood to reveal a caucasian man with two scars over his eyes, his dark hair was covered by a hat by some sort.

"Panik! Why did you kidnap Erika?" Alister asked.

"Simple, I have been paid very handsomely and was order to eliminate one Alister Gates." Panik replied.

"Come on Panik, there has to be something else that you're not telling me."

"And also to get revenge on Yugi Moto, for no one defeats Panik!"

"Apparently you got whooped and the same's gonna happen with you, so get your game face on cause it's time to throw down!"

"But first, you must wear this!" Panik threw Alister a bracelet connected by a wire attachted to Panik's arm.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a special bracelet that sends out electrical shocks as we both lose lifepoints, and guess what happens when your lifepoints hit zero?"

"The loser dies?"

"No, the loser gets sent to the Shadow Realm and I for one will not go back!"

"We'll see about that."

The duelists walked away about a couple feet until each duelists was under a park light.

"Duel!"

Alister: 4000

Panik: 4000

"I'll start things off!" Alister said as he drew. "And I start with Guardian Treasure!" Alister sent his hand to the graveyard and drew two new cards.

"I'll play one monster facedown and one facedown to end it there." Alister finished.

"Your move freakshow!"

"I'll make you pay for that you little whelp!" Panik drew.

"I too will play one monster facedown and a facedown to end my turn." Panik finished.

"Well, you're no fun if you're gonna play defense again." Alister drew two cards.

"I flip summon Arsenal Summoner!" A man wearing a blue cloak was standing with a small dagger in his hand (4/1600/1600)

"And when's flip summoned, I can bring one Guardian to my hand and I choose Guardian Grarl." The selected card appeared in Alister's hand.

"Now let's get this party rockin with Jukebox Hero Johnny B. Goode in attack mode!" A black man wearing some overalls and a red guitar arrived on the field ready to rock. (4/1950/1500).

"Now attack his facedown!" The guitarist started going off on his guitar sending numerous shockwaves at the facedown card.

"I activate Negate Attack!" The shockwaves were blocked by a spiral shield.

"Fine, make your move then." Alister finished.

"You better believe I will!" Panik drew.

"First, I'll flip summon my Castle Of Dark Illusions!" A huge castle started to float into the sky. (4/920/1930)

"And next I'll play the Nightshroud field spell!" Panik's side of the park was starting to get covered in a dark fog.

"And next I summon Drillago in attack mode!" (4/1600/1100)

"Now attack his Jukebox Hero!" The machine charged to Alister's side and used all of its drills to destroy the hero.

"What the heck?" Alister asked.

"My monster had 1950 ATK, there's no way that attack should have worked!"

"Well my Nightshroud gives every Dark monster an extra 500 ATK and 500 DEFand lowers their star level by one."

Alister: 3950

Panik: 4000

"However, since the damage was only a measly 50 points, the bracelet won't activate." Panik explained.

"So I'll end the torment until next turn."

"Bout time!" Alister drew two cards.

'Okay so with the extra boost, I can't take on Drillago just yet but there's nothing on how I can't take down his castle.' Alister thought.

"I summon Alchemic Guardian in attack mode!" A new guardian took the field, this new guardian had long blond hair tied in a ponytail, a red overcoat and black shirt underneath, black pants, and black boots on and wearing white gloves. (4/1800/1200)

"And my Guardian, storm and attack his castle!" The boy clapped his hands together and a blade appeared from his left arm and he charged into the darkness and destroyed the castle with one swing of his blade.

Alister: 3950

Panik: 3630

Suddenly as the castle fell Panik felt a shock go through his arm and into his body and stumbled a bit.

"Had enough?" Alister asked.

"Never, One must know how to take pain as well as dish it out." Panik replied.

"It's your funeral then. I end my turn by switching Arsenal Summoner in defense mode and laying one facedown."

"Good!" Panik drew.

"I summon Reaper of the Cards in attack mode!" A spirit wearing a dark purple cloak and wielding a scythe arrived on the field letting out a ghostly moan. (5-4/1380-1880/1930-2430).

"Well, are you waiting for an invitation to attack me?" Alister said.

Panik growled at his comment.

"Now my Reaper and Drillago, attack his monsters!" The reaper and machine charged towards his field until...

"I activate my trap, Alchemic Intervention!" A trap showing a red transmutation circle.

"If my Alchemic Guardian is ever targeted then I can stop your attack and end the battle phase." The guardian once again clapped his hands together and a stone wall appeared out of the ground.

"Lucky punk, I'll end my turn with one facedown."

"Look who's talking." Alister drew two cards.

"But let me ask you something Panik, why are you doing this? Why did kidnap Erika and force me into a shadow duel?" Alister asked.

Panik took off his cloak and Alister noticed dark burn marks across his arms.

"It was all that little punk Yugi's fault." Panik said.

(Flashback)

"After our duel, I wanted to burn to a crisp but something went wrong and the pyramid around his neck started to glow and protected him from my flames. So in a desperate attempt I took off my coat and jumped through the flames to save myself."

"Then after Duelist Kingdom, I started dueling in underground tournaments for money and seeing the duelist writhe in pain each time brought a smile on my face."

"And then I met him...Marik."

"He promised a rematch against Yugi if I could eliminate Alister Gates from Battle City."

(End Flashback)

"So that's why I must defeat you and send you to the Shadow Realm!" Panik laughed.

"So basically you're still a nutjob but with a purpose." Alister remarked.

"You watch your mouth! If I could I could shock you into submission!" Panik said.

"Well you gonna have to wait cause I play Gravity Axe!" The stone axe fell and hit the ground.

"And with that, I summon Guardian Grarl!" The dino guardian fell from the sky and let out a roar. (5/2500/1000)

"Next I'll equip him with Gravity Axe!" The dino grabbed the axe. (5/2500-3000/1000)

"Now attack his Drillago with your axe!" The dino jumped in the air and hit the machine slicing it in half.

Alister: 3950

Panik: 2730

Panik felt another shock go through him and groaned a bit from the shock.

"That was for kidnapping Erika!" Alister cheered.

"I'll end it with one facedown."

"You peon...I'll make sure you never stood up against me" Panik drew.

"I play Hinotama!" A barrage of meteors struck Alister and then he felt a shock go through his body that sent him kneeling.

Alister: 3450

Panik: 2730

"What do you have to say about that?" Panik said.

"You're...you're still a nutjob." Alister said standing up.

"You fool! You should be begging for me to stop the duel!"

"It's because I have a reason to keep going." Alister said as he drew two cards.

"And this card is gonna show you, cause I activate Inferno Chakrams- Axel!" Alister declared as two red chakrams hit the ground.

"Now I sacrifice my Alchemic Guardian to summon my Flame Guardian-Axel! " A dark portal appeared and out from it came a man with spiky red hair and an all black cloak just like Xaldin's (6/2350/1700)

"Bout time you summoned me, thought you forgotten you had me in your deck." The new guardian said.

"No, but I really need your help with this duel. If not, we're gonna take a trip to the Shadow Realm." Alister replied.

"That would be a bummer, no escaping that place once you go there."

"Well then, let's make sure we don't go there by winning! I equip Axel with Inferno Chakrams!" Axel took hold of the chakrams and readied himself for battle. (6/2350-2550/1700)

"Now attack Axel with Firestorm Assault!" Axel threw his red and silver chakrams towards Panik.

"Activate, Dimension Wall!" Panik didn't flinch as the chakrams hit him but Alister felt a huge shock go through him and nearly fainted but stood his ground.

"Wh-what the heck was that? That attack should have taken your lifepoints to nearly zero!" Alister declared.

"Yes, but my Dimension Wall trap transfers the damage to you, and I don't lose one point! You're only one attack away from the Shadow Realm!" Panik rejoiced and laughed at Alister's pain.

Alister: 900

Panik: 2730

"I think I'll end your suffering here with one monster in defense mode and two cards facedowns." Panik finished.

"I-it's my move!" Alister drew two cards.

'I drew Eatos but since my graveyard has monsters in it I can't summon her, before I can go on the offensive I gotta boost my lifepoints before he hits me and I go bye bye!' Alister thought.

"I activate my Solemn Wishes, this card boosts my lifepoints by 500 each time I draw a card and since I drew two, I gain 1000 lifepoints."

Alister was showered by sparks as his lifepoints went up.

Alister: 1900

Panik: 2730

"And then I'll play Graceful Charity!" Alister drew three cards and sent two to the graveyard.

Alister: 3400

Panik: 2730

"But I'm not done yet, next I'll get rid of this fog with Giant Trunade!" A giant cyclone appeared and blew all the facedown cards back into Alister and Panik's hands.

"And then I'll activate my Guardian Cathedral field spell!" As Alister inserted the card into the slot the park was transformed into a beautiful cathedral with water surrounding them and three statues of angels in the center.

"Nice, huh? But this place ain't just for show 'cause I summon Guardian Of Light- Sora in attack mode!" The key-wielding boy hit the arena. (4/1700-2200/1200)

"This Cathedral grants my Guardians with an extra 500 ATK on the spot but Sora's not gonna be here cause I also activate a magic card known as Arcane Booster!" A spell showing a crystal ball and Sora's Keyblades.

"Now by sending one Spellcaster from my deck to the graveyard I can level up my Guardian. So let me introduce you to Wisdom Guardian-Sora!" Sora was enveloped in a bright light and transformed. His clothes changed to blue and black but he was leviatating in the air. (5/1700-2200/1500)

Panik laughed at the arrival of Sora's new form. "You call that a transformation?" He laughed. "A change of clothes doesn't make him stronger I'm afraid."

"Good thing he has his special ability handy! You see, Sora now gains an additional 200 ATK for each spell card on my side of the field." (5/2200-2400/1200)

"And let's kick this magic party off by activating Synchro Blade!" "This lets me activate one equip spell from my graveyard and one from my hand. So I activate Royal Blade and Oathkeeper!" The two keyblades appeared in Sora's hands making stronger. (4/2400-3400/1200)

"Now Sora, attack his lifepoints with Wisdom Shot!" Sora shot balls of energy from his blades and were aimed at Panik.

"Activate Dark Wall Of Wind!" As the card's name says a wall of wind appeared in front of Panik and protected him from the energy shots.

"With this card, I was able to block your attack and end your battle phase. So much for ending there huh?" Panik said.

"Then I'll end my turn with one facedown."

Panik drew and got a big grin and laughed. "The card I drew shall spell the end for you Alister!" "First, I play my Hand Destruction card in which we both must send two cards from our hands to the graveyard and then we draw two cards." Both players complied with the effects and drew two cards.

"And then I summon my ultimate monster, Dark Armed Dragon!" A huge black dragon with a spiked tail, axes for wings and on it's shoulders arrived with a mighty roar (7/2800/1000)

"Now I shall activate his effect by removing one Dark monster from my graveyard I can destroy one card on the field and I choose your Guardian Sora!" The dragon swung its tail at Sora and he was destroyed on the spot but he returned in his normal clothing.

"What the? I destroyed him, how did he return?" Panik declared.

"Anytime a form of Sora's is destroyed I can bring back the original in defense mode."

"And just in time for him to be destroyed! Now my dragon destroy that boy again!" The dragon roared and swung its sharp claws at Sora and destroyed him again.

"And to worsen the situation, I'll end my turn bringing back my Nightshroud spell!" Panik cackled as the dark fog returned covering half of the catherdral in darkness.

'Damn it...this isn't going good! I'm gonna have to pull a comeback shot here. Eatos...guide me.' Alister thought as he drew and grinned.

"The card I drew...is gonna bring me my next victory!" the Guardian duelist declared.

"You must be joking! I know your deck inside and out thanks to our hunters, you can't summon Eatos without two sacrifices and your graveyard is full of monsters!" Panik laughed.

"Your right Panik, Eatos requires two sacrifices but this card makes sure I can summon her!" Alister inserted a card into the slot.

"I activate Cost Down!"

"No! Not that card!"

"Oh yes, now by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can reduce all the monsters in my hand by two stars. And now, the moment you've have been waiting for! I sacrifice my Flame Guardian- Axel to summon Guardian Eatos!" Axel disappeared in a flurry of flames and the calm night skies turned into threatning skies with thunder and lighting and a bolt hits the catherdral and from it appeared Eatos. (8-6/2500/2000)

"And don't forget, with my Cathedral out she gains an additional 500 ATK!" Alister declared as Eatos was surrounded in a white aura as she felt herself get stronger. (6/2500-3000/2000)

"If that's your best then you are sure to fail because with my Nightshroud card out, my Dark Armed Dragon is still stronger by 300!" Panik added (7/2800-3300/1000)

"You have a good point there Panik but my turn's not done yet because I equip Eatos with Cestus of Dagla." Attached to Eatos's sides were two golden handle blades. (6/3300-3800/2000)

"But these blades won't be here for long because I'm activating Eatos's special ability; See, by sacrificing my Cestus of Dagla I can remove up to three monsters from play and Eatos gains 500 ATK for each one removed! So say good bye to Drillago, Reaper of the Cards and your Castle of Dark Illusions!" Panik pocketed the three cards as the blades disappeared from Eatos's sides and grew stronger. (6/3800-3300-4800/2000)

"I'll admit your Guardian is strong but even if you wipe out my dragon, I'll still survive!" Panik stated.

"Almost right, your math's a bit off I still have my trump card...Celestial Sword- Eatos!" Alister said as the sword appeared in Eatos's hand (6/3800-4200/2000)

"Finally, I activate my face down card, Graverobber!' A small fiend with a tombstone and shovel behind it with a reversed card appeared on the field.

"This lets me take a card from your graveyard and use it. And the card I chose is...Hand Destruction!" The fiend turned the card around and it was the card in question and both duelists complied with the effects and drew their cards and Panik's graveyard glowed.

"Now my sword's effect activates, the monsters or monster that you just sent to the graveyard gets their attack points drained into my Guardian. So now my Guardian Eatos, raise your sword and drain his monster's strength!" Alister declared as she raised the sword and a spirit of Earl Of Demise flew into the sword and Eatos swung her sword. (6/4200-6200/2000)

"N-n-no! Th-this can't be happening!" Panik declared.

"Sorry about your damn luck Panik, now Eatos attack his Dark Armed Dragon with your Celestial Sword!" Eatos charged the field with her sword in her hand and sliced the dragon in two and a big shock went through Panik as he collapsed to the ground.

Alister: 3400 Winner

Panik: 0

"Erika!" Alister took off the bracelet and rushed to the bench to wake up Erika.

"...Alister?" Erika faintly said as she woke up.

Alister was relieved and hugged her.

"Welcome back, I was worried about you."

"Me too."

But as they got back together, Panik somehow got back up

"Isn't this cute?" Panik said but it was if he was possessed.

"Whoa, that's something you don't see everyday." Erika said.

"So we finally meet Alister Gates."

"And you are?" Alister asked.

"I am Marik." Marik replied.

"What? So you're probably the one Panik was talking about."

"Yes, I am but don't think this will be the only time we'll meet."

"What are you talking about?"

"As we speak, my Rare Hunters are all over Battle City and I am also making my way there to crush the Pharaoh. He has something that I want."

"The Pharaoh?"

"Yes, he has a power that I rightfully deserve, and once I defeat him and gain the Egyptian God Cards I will become King of this world!"

'That was something Pegasus told me in the letter!' Alister thought.

"Well you can forget that little plan because I have the cards to take you down Marik!"

"I know, and I'll crush you too if you continue to stand in my way!"

"Well then I say bring it on! I'll take anything you throw at me."

"Excellent, then prepare yourself for oblivion!"

"Then get your game face on."

"No, I will face you when the time is right and until then, always watch your back." Marik finished as Panik fell back down.

Alister almost fell but Erika caught him before he hit the ground.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you home before you collapse like that guy." Erika said.

"All right, let's go." Alister replied as they left.

Well that's one shadow game down and several to go. 


End file.
